Escaping
by Kioku Gawari
Summary: Luffy finds himself stuck in a cell with another person. Why that person is there, Luffy has no idea. Luffy doesn't even know why he is there.


**Escaping**

_Chapter 1_

Luffy woke up only to find himself in the dark

Luffy woke up only to find himself in the dark. He got up and scratched his head. Looking around, he saw one window. Moonlight shone through that window onto a door. As his eyes got used to the dimness of the night, he realized that he was not on his ship, Sunny. As if that wasn't bad enough, he needed to go to the bathroom.

Luffy looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He walked towards the door and tried to pull at it. But it was locked. Not only that, he became weak when he touched it. It was made of kairou seki.

"What is this place?" He muttered to himself.

"It's a cell. Can't you tell?"

Luffy spun around quickly. In a dark corner of the room, he could make out the shape of a human.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Keila."

"Oh. What is this place?"

"It's a ship."

"What? Is it yours?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting off this ship."

"Do you even know what ship this is?"

"No. Not really. But I really need to get back to my ship."

"This ship just left the island."

"So?"

"Forget it."

"Okay."

Before Keila could do anything, Luffy had smashed the window. The window was, unfortunately, just at the level of the water. Each time the ship rocked, more water came spilling in.

Luffy stared at the window.

Keila stared at Luffy.

"Aaaargh! I can't swim!"

"You're Monkey D. Luffy aren't you." It was not a question.

"Yeah. I can't swim!"

They heard voices outside the door. Someone was unlocking the door.

Keila was quick to react. Stepping into the moonlight and grabbing Luffy before he could react, Keila slipped out of the window. Luffy was also being pulled through the window the next second, but he wasn't small enough to fit through it.

Luffy struggled while Keila tried to pull him through. "I told you, I can't swim." He said.

"I know! Trust me."

Luffy felt his feet being pulled from the other side. The man who was pulling him was calling other people to come and help.

"Uh, Keila, the….." The rest of Luffy's sentence was lost as a wave hit them. Luffy felt his strength weaken. He was glad when his head was above water again.

Keila roughly pulled Luffy's head down again. Luffy tried to resist, but as he became weaker, he felt the hands pulling him out of the ship grow stronger. The man on the other side was losing grip. He let go of Luffy suddenly. Luffy shot out of the window and into the sea.

He felt himself sinking slowly into the sea. Then he was rising. It did not take him long to realize that someone was pulling him up. His head finally came up above the water. He looked at Keila, and was about to say something, when his head was dunked under the water again.

He felt himself being pulled through the water. He became weaker every second. He finally fell unconscious.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Nami was frustrated. "Are you sure you looked properly?"

"I'm telling you! We looked at all the meat shops!" Zoro yelled back.

"What do you expect us to do?" Usopp said, also angry.

"I expect you to look properly!"

"Nami-san, cool down." Sanji said. Then, turning to the others, said, "Are you sure you looked properly?"

"Yes!!" Usopp yelled. "How many times do we need to tell you?"

"Do you think he got caught by the navy? I saw them on this island today." Robin was as calm as usual.

There was a pause.

"But then, what should we do?" Nami said.

"Cut." Zoro said simply.

"It's not as simple as that! We don't know where he'll be. We don't even know if he's caught!"

"Should we look again?" Chopper was worried.

"No. It's too dark. And besides, we can't afford to let Zoro get lost again." Nami said after a pause.

At that moment, Franky came running inside.

"Luffy's been captured by the navy." Franky said.

"What?"

"Luffy's been…"

"Yes, we heard that." Usopp said, "But how do you know?"

"I was walking back to the ship, when I heard two men talking just in front of a shop. The first one said that when he was having lunch at a restaurant, Monkey D. Luffy came in, and demanded food. Well, he ate a lot, and fell asleep. Then they called the navy, who came and took him away."

There was silence.

"And did you find out where he is?" Robin asked.

"No. Sorry."

There was silence again.

They suddenly heard footsteps. Zoro opened the door and stepped out side. A second later, he had flown back inside.

"What happened?" Chopper asked, looking scared.

"I don't know." Zoro said, getting up. "I bumped into something."

"Hi!"

Everyone looked in shock at Luffy.

"I thought that you were caught by the navy!" Nami said in disbelief.

"What? I was?" Luffy turned to Keila. "I was caught by the navy?"

"Um, yes, you were." Keila said uncertainly.

"Then are you also part of the navy?"

"Do you actually think I would have been in that cell if I was?"

"No. I guess not."

"Who's that?" Usopp asked. Chopper was hiding behind the leg of a stool.

"Keila." Luffy said. "He helped me out of the ship."

"Wait a second." Nami said. "Did you say Keila? You don't mean Keila of the Black Sea do you?"

"Who's that?" Luffy said. Everyone looked at Nami in the same confused manner.

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Nami snapped. Then, turning to Keila, she said, "Will you please come into the light? We'd all like to see your face."

As Keila stepped into the room, everyone gasped.

"You're a girl? I thought that you were a boy." Luffy did not seem to be concerned.

Keila was a girl. But it wasn't the fact that she was a girl that astounded them. She looked as if she was no more than ten. She also so happened to horribly thin. Her dark hair matched her dark blue eyes, and she wore dark blue jeans that reached a little below her knees along with a dark blue shirt. She did not wear any shoes, and it was hard to ignore the scratches and bruises that had formed on her dirty feet.

"You are!" Nami whispered.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"You don't know, do you?" Nami said slowly. Seven pairs of eyes looked at her expectantly. "She's said to be a magician. She is the daughter of one of the richest families in the world, but she's been disowned, because she killed her own brother when she was seven!"


End file.
